The Bakery Series (Hetalia Characters x Reader)
by Brattiana
Summary: The Bakery Series is short Hetalia Character x Reader stories involving a bakery setting with different countries!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or the characters

 **Summary:** You work at a small bakery in Copenhagen, Denmark and a certain Dane is always catching your attention. You think that maybe you're catching his but you shrug that thought off until the day he actually flirts with you.

 **Author's Notes:** I used military time 14:00 is 2 P.M. and it's short because I'm lame. :I

* * *

You'd moved from (home country) to Denmark just a little over five years ago. It was right after your high school gradution that you left. You hadn't wanted to go to college. You had always wanted to go to Denmark and go sight seeing. It was meant be a trip there and then go home to your life. But once you'd seen the country and had gotten time to enjoy being there; you'd decided to stay. You had moved into your one bedroom apartment with the money you had left after touring the country. Then you got a job at a small bakery in the center of Copenhagen. You'd had the danishes there and thought that they were to die for so maybe that's why you had applied there.

But there was something you'd found interesting. You had always found it interesting. Or rather someone. Everyday, like clockwork, a blonde Dane with blue eyes would walk in the bakery at exactly 14:00; never a second earlier or a second later. Everyday, he'd wear the same red & black attire. He would always order a cheese danish and a cup of coffee. You always thought he flashed a flirty smile at you but everyday you shrugged it off. You always decided it was your imgaination.

Today was different though because the Dane had ordered an apple danish with his coffee and cheese danish. He chuckled at your widen (e/c) eyes and surprised expression. "I only wanted to try the apple danish." He shrugged and you nodded. "Yeah, of course." But as you got it you realized again that flirty smile again. You were starting to wonder if the apple danish was just a conversation starter.

You'd given him what he ordered and that flirty smile grew wider. You blinked at him and his lips turned up into a grin. "(Your nationality) really are cute." You glared at him. "Are you being racist?!" He responded right away. "Of course not!" He watched closely as a chapped lip was bit and (e/c) eyes were averted. "In that case, I'm (Name)." He smiled at you. "I'm Matthias Køhler. But you can call me Denmark. All my friends and family do." You looked up at him with raised eyebrows so he continued. "And if you take your lunch break early; I'll explain why. I have a world meeting to attend today so I'm limited for time." You laughed. "I'll see if I can." He laughed in return. "I really do want to try the apple danish though." You nodded as a way of saying 'okay'.

* * *

Your boss had agreed to letting you take your break at what was about thirty minutes early. After about fifteen minutes of conversation of the countries and world meetings you had fully understood. But you still asked so many questions and they were answered. The Dane was surprised that you were so interested. But he worked though the suprise to answer every question. It was like this:

 _"What's Sealand?" "A mirco-nation that was originally owned by England but now is owned by Sweden and Finland."_

 _"Hey, isn't Prussia modern day East Germany?!" "Ja."_

 _"Romano is a real place not fictional?" "Ja and it's representative is the rudest Italian to ever live!"_

Your question and answers game continued on like that until your break was over. But as you were walking away you turned around. "Maybe I can come to a world meeting sometime?" You smiled at him the way he always smiled at you. His blue eyes widen a little. "But humans aren't allowed to come." You raised an eyebrow. "Well then, Denmark, I assume I should only know you as Matthias then, huh?" He mentally cursed himself but then smiled a little. "You'll have to try my recipe for homemade apple danishes before I ever take you to a world meeting." Your smile curved into a grin. "Maybe someday but not today, Denmark." You responded before walking away. He quickly left the bakery; blushing darker than he thought possible.


	2. Author's Note

**SORRY FOR LACK OF UPDATES HAD HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK. I'M TRYING TO GET BACK INTO WRITING**


End file.
